


Cannibal

by slybluebich



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, stomach vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybluebich/pseuds/slybluebich
Summary: I eat boys up, breakfast and lunchThen when I'm thirsty, I drink their bloodCarnivore, animal, I am a cannibal





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MIZUBITCH](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MIZUBITCH).



Sly Blue licked his lips as he eyed Mizuki, his prey. His stomach growled, which the wine redhead noticed.   
“You hungry?” Mizuki asked. He offered him some of his chips, even though he knew Sly was planning to consume him. Sly chuckled, taking a puff of his blunt. 

“Yeah.” he took a singular chip, eating it quickly all while staring at the other.

Mizuki smiled, “Vore me, Sly.” 

“Come on in big boy.” Sly said, unhinging his jaw to eat Mizuki. Mizuki was soon inside of Sly’s mouth, resting on his slick tongue. He slid to the back of his throat, Sly’s teeth lightly running over him as he fell down until he reached the confinements of his stomach. Sly’s stomach began to morph and enlarge to store Mizuki there properly. His stomach was warm, and Mizuki was pressed against his organs. He leaned back, curling up to make the space less cramped. 

Sly rubbed his stomach, “I’m full. Thanks, Mizuki.” 

“I’m your bitch!” he called from inside Sly’s stomach. 

Sly laughed, his stomach shaking with his laughter, shaking Mizuki a bit. 

“Hey, Sly, pass me some of that good shit!!!” Mizuki asked, to which Sly inhaled enough smoke to reach Mizuki for him to inhale, then exhaled. 

“Ah shit, how can I eat in here though?” Mizuki wondered.

“I’ll let you out when the munchies hit.” Sly compromised, his stomach gurgling. He laid back, relaxing and enjoying the feeling of his full stomach, as Mizuki enjoyed the feeling of having been consumed by his pred.


End file.
